Bolt: Spring
by Persiantiger
Summary: Bolt has been having a good life away form the city and the set, but all that changes when he and Mittens start spending time together and things get a little complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight filtered through the half-open blinds of a two-floor farm house into an impeccably clean young girl's room, warming the fur of a sleeping, former-alley-cat laying on the bed, her black fur stood out against the emerald-green covers. A snow white German Sheppard lay next to her watching the rhythmic rise and fall of her sides. She stirred and the dog got slowly off of the bed, he headed down the hall, to the stairs and into the kitchen. He sat in front of his bowl wagging his tail and gave a high, sharp bark as a young former-actress filled it with left-over steak from dinner last night. The cat walked sleepily into the kitchen and leapt onto the counter, she rubbed her head against the girls arm, as the girl left to open a can of jack mackerel for her the cat looked down at the dog with those beautiful, sparkling emerald eyes and greeted him.

"Hey, Bolt…looks like spring is finally here." He realized he was staring and quickly responded. "Yeah, about time Mittens, I can't wait to get outside!" He glanced over at her, she hadn't seemed to notice his staring, she was busy looking at the pigeons on the window sill. She gave a contented purr as the warm sunlight shone on her, Bolt was staring again and quickly stopped, he went into the living room to find Rhino sitting in his ball watching T.V.

Rhino turned the volume up on the TV as Bolt settled on the couch to watch, King of the Hill was on, Bolt liked it because it was funny, even if he didn't get the gags sometimes. A few minutes later Mittens walked in and settled on the backboard of the couch letting her tail drop over the side. It rested on bolts ear, he flicked it repeatedly. "Mittens," He looked up. "Come on, that tickles." she snapped up her tail a little embarrassed and rested it over the other side. Mittens was never a big fan but she really liked this episode. Bobby sat on Hanks mower pretending to be him, mowing the lawn. "Shut up Dale!" he quoted his father, he accidentally released the parking brake and the mower started moving, picking up speed until it crashed into hanks truck, waking Hank as the horn blared. She let out a pur at the pure absurdity of the scene.

"Gahah! Willy watch out, it's a one way street!" Bolt laughed as Hank shot out of bed. Penny walked in and sat down on the couch next to him, she scratched his ears and settled in to watch. When the show was over Bolt left the room to sit on the deck, Mittens was already there. She was looking out at the road and he knew she was thinking about their cross-country road-trip. He often thought of it too, all of the places he saw and went, it amazed him that he made it back so fast at all, hardly two weeks and he'd been shipped across the country lost in NYC, tied to a cat, got captured by animal control, learned he was normal, nearly drowned, saw Vegas, nearly got killed in Vegas, learned to be a real dog and finally, he rescued Penny from a fire! All that said it sounds like he should be super. The only reason that came back again and again was Mittens, she was the only reason he made it out of NYC at all, let alone across America. He didn't know how Mittens felt but he felt as if He owed her his life a hundred times over, he realized that he'd never properly thanked her for all she'd done.

" Uh, hey Mittens," She turned around."Yeah?" Bolt just sat there, he couldn't think of what to say. "What?""Um, I realized that… I never thanked you for all you did for me, teaching me and guiding me back to Penny." She looked taken aback. "I-I'm trying to say that if it weren't for you I'd never have made it and I feel as if I owe you my life one hundred times over." "I don't know what to say," she searched for the words, this was so confusing and sudden. "Um, thanks Bolt, I mean you're welcome. No, I don't know, uh just, don't worry about it, Bolt," She rested her tail tip on his shoulder. "That's what friends do." She padded inside leaving bolt on the deck feeling more confused than ever.

* * *

That night Bolt didn't go to bed, he called Mittens out onto the deck to talk. "Yeah, Bolt, what's up?"

"Um…Mittens, I've been thinking a lot about… About things." She could swear he was blushing if not for the fur. "And…uh, do you remember in Vegas, with the dogs…"

"How could I forget?"

Well, when I was hurt and you took care of me, well… you see I already, a while back, felt this, and then I saw how worried you wee…for me, and I stated that I kinda really liked you…a lot. And when you came back for ME… I thought that I really hurt you in Vegas and I thought I knew why, but when you came back and stayed with me after the fire until I was better I KNEW that I was right." It was her turn to blush now. "I knew that you really liked me too."

"Uh… Bolt I want to make this very clear, okay." Bolt's ears dew back and he gave a little whine, He knew that she was about to reject him. Bolt could see that she WAS getting red under her fur. "I don't JUST really like you…I…LOVE you" That last part was more like a whispered question than a statement, and she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Mittens…" She looked up; he pressed his muzzle into her shoulder, drinking in her scent. He withdrew and looked her in the eye, taking strength from the short contact he said: "I love you too, and there isn't ANYTHING in the world that I wouldn't do for you."

She pressed her head into his chin and nuzzled it, she was purring furiously, bolt held he close and that was how they stood, the two lovers alone in the cold, dark, quiet world, without a care but for each other. The rest of the week went by without incident, Rhino learned to play online games while Penny was at school and as a result was considerably more active. Bolt and Mittens spent more time together usually sitting on the deck enjoying each other's company and she'd throw a stick once in a while for him. Then one night Bolt head a strange sound, it sounded like a drawn out meow, almost like an alarm call.

"Hey Mittens what is that?" Bolt grumbled sleepily. But Mittens wasn't on the bed, he decided to fallow the sound, it was coming from the kitchen. As Bolt walked in he saw Mittens sitting on the window sill, yowling out towards the fields, and road to the town. "Mittens?" She jumped, looking around.

"Oh Bolt, hey." She smiled guiltily, he didn't understand.

"What was that?" He asked, with that questioning gaze, his head tuned slightly, left ear and eyebrow perked up, she loved that stare.

"Um… hah…I was just-"

"Come on, just tell me." It was more a request than an order, but Mittens didn't disobey.

She sighed heavily and studied the floor a moment, but before she could speak Bolt sniffed at the air.

"What's that smell? Mittens, I think it's coming from you."

She turned around more embarrassed than ever, but she answered the question, in hardly more than a whisper. "I'm… in heat, Bolt" Before he could respond, she plopped onto the floor with her head in her paws. Bolt understood THAT at least, but not why Mittens was ashamed.

"Why are you so ashamed, Mittens? Is it something to do with me?"

"Kind of."

"Come on, I don't think it's gross or annoying, or anything okay? I just hope you don't let it get the better of you all right" She gave no inclination that she heard him. "Are you gonna get up?" She nodded. "Okay, I'll see you in the morning, Mittens." He headed back toward the stairs, but got called back.

"Bolt, I…I'm sorry for waking you, and uh, thanks."

"Of course, Mittens," He replied walking forward, he brushed her tail with his. "That's what friends do." She walked into the living room and settled on the couch, Bolt went back up the stairs and slept on the bed. He found that he couldn't sleep and went down to the living to bunk with Mittens on the couch. He was careful not to wake her, but she wasn't asleep. "Hey, couldn't sleep?"

"No, you?" She merely cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "Right." He offered his tail as a pillow for her, she snuggled up to Bolt closely and purred lightly as she fell asleep. Bolt worked hard to control his dreams that night, but stayed for Mittens sake.

* * *

Bolt woke early in the morning with a very numb tail; Mittens head was heavier than it looked. When he tried to get up she flexed her toes as if trying to dig her claws in to keep the tail there, Bolt felt a pang of sympathy, he didn't like that her previous owners had de-clawed her, it was taking bolt's ability to run from him. He got off of the couch carefully, when his paws lightly touched the ground he looked back to see that she was still asleep. Suddenly there was an explosion of noise from behind that made her jump well over two feet in the air. Rhino had turned on the TV and the volume was up too high. "Sorry." Rhino started flipping channels; he was outside of his ball. He stopped on an old 007 film, Never Say Never Again.

Bolt heard Penny coming down the stairs, it was Tuesday, that meant she was going to school. Bolt fallowed her out of the bus stop and watched her leave. He padded back to the house and saw Mittens around the corner of the house, arching her back and rubbing it over a tree, she then rolled over rubbing o the ground around it, Bolt had had enough, and he padded over to her. "Mittens, what are you doing, and don't say you had an itch, when I had FLEAS I didn't scratch as much." She looked like she was coming up with an excuse. "I just don't want this getting out of hand okay?" He said more gently. "Uh, carry on I guess, just don't do that last thing that I think is coming, okay?" She gave a so-so nod, it'd have to do, Bolt had to figure out how to deal with this, he needed to get under control he knew, but it wasn't easy, not when Mittens was…doing…THAT! Or would be doing that, as it were.

He sighed as he walked into Penny's room and found Mr. Carrot on the desk in the corner. He grabbed him up and tossed him high in the air rearing back to catch him, but falling on his back. He chuckled as he got up and threw Mr. Carrot across the room, he pounced on him. Bolt rolled around; chewing on Mr. Carrot and tossing him to catch him again after a while he left for a drink. He padded into the bathroom; he looked at the toilet, still repulsed by the thought of drinking out of it. He knew what people did in there and didn't want any part of it. Instead he turned to the sink; he stood up and pushed the handle with his paw. He took a few laps and turned it off again. He headed to check on what everyone was doing; Penny's Mom was at work, of course. There was no sign of Mittens, inside, but Bolt scented her close to the house, Rhino was asleep on the coffee table. 'That's strange; he's usually online right now.' He thought. Bolt nudged him awake.

"Huh, what! I'll get 'em I got… Bolt?" He realized where he was. "Oh, sorry, what time is it, son."

"Uh, about seven, and I am older than YOU remember?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I'm late for my attack on the harbor." He was, of course, talking of the online war game he played; Bolt thought he must've just lost track of time with the movie on. He left it and went to check on Mittens; he wanted to be sure that she wasn't doing something…gross.

He rounded the corner where her scent told him she was, but she wasn't there, he quickly ran to the tree, the scent was fresh, and there was a lot of it, it lead of to the road, he couldn't see her anywhere. He ran back inside as quickly as possible. "Rhino!" his voice cracked. "Mittens is GONE, she went into town…" He paused to catch his breath. "And she's in HEAT! Come quick I got your ball we need to go NOW!" Bolt ran into the corner of the living room where the ball sat and rolled it to the front door, Rhino came lumbering down the hall and jumped in.

"Well…Let's go!" Bolt pushed him out the door, Rhino tried to start running but tripped, the ball halting at the top of the steps. "Just go on Boy--- Bolt, go I'll be fine." Bolt noticed a little gray on Rhino's muzzle, it hadn't been there before.

"Hey, Rhino, you've got some gray on your-"

"It's nothing!" He cut him off, and then continued calmly. "Just go, I have to rest." Bolt felt stupid for not thinking of it before, he was tired from playing. He gave a short nod and pelted down the road. What Bolt didn't know was that Rhino hadn't been doing anything, he'd been tiered for a long time now, and it was only getting worse, he sighed as he fell asleep before Bolt disappeared in the distance, wishing he could keep up." I hope I can help later Bolt, I'm sorry kid." And like that he was asleep, his dreams filled with all of Bolt's amazing adventures, and nightmares of losing both he and Mittens because he was too old to help.

* * *

Bolt pelted down the road full speed, it wasn't that he was worried about her being pregnant, it was that in her state she might be easy prey for hungry stray dogs, she wouldn't be able to take the beating he did, he had to find her fast. He heard a yowl in the distance, the same as the night before, he then heard it cut off by a shriek, then…silence… "NO!" He ran as fast as he could, pushing to go faster still. The sidewalk a blur, the buildings rushing by inches from his pelt and he still felt too slow, he had to find her, and he had to find her alive. He rounded a corner and froze.

She was alive at least but standing on a dumpster, it was the highest thing she could get to, and below her, or rather in front of her, was a very, very, VERY big dog and it only put her level to its head. Bolt charged and knocked the surprised dog off his paws. "Mittens RUN, I've got this." She was obviously going to protest but he picked her up by the scruff and shoved her on her way. "No time to argue, JUST RUN!" He turned back to face the dog, hoping he actually DID have this under control.

Rhino forced himself awake, with great effort. "Don't worry bolt I've got your back, at two or two thousand, I've got your back." He rolled down the steps toward the street, stopping by the ditch. He looked down and saw that the water was rushing by quickly, the current lead towards town. "Ha ha, ring, ring…" and he rolled down into it. The water carried him at breakneck speed towards the town. "I'll be there in no time flat, Bolt."

* * *

Bolt raced forward, jumping onto the dumpster and from there to the fire escape above it, the dog on its paws by now lunged for him and missed. Bolt climbed easily, he'd had to many times on his show; this was one of the times he was glad that he'd done it. He rushed through the derelict building and out to a hall, he saw the dog at the top of the stairs, an Irish wolfhound, very big and very pissed. He readied himself to ram it down the stairs, but was pushed from behind, another had shown up, Bolt got to his paws as, out of the room he'd come from came a big angry pit-bull, he could see the scars from numerous fights. 'I'm gonna die, no doubt about it, if they all attack at once. But I'll go out fighting my damned hardest!' Bolt readied himself to take the pit-bull, the obvious leader. He snarled and growled snapping his jaws at it. When the dog was about to leap it fell back, struck in the head by something moving FAST, too fast to see, it knocked down the Wolfhounds.

"Bolt, come on, let's go!" Bolt spotted Rhino by the stairs, the first dog had fallen down them to the landing, Rhino's ball showed marks of extreme stress, as if from very hard impacts. He answered Bolt before he thanked him. "You're welcome, now let's GO!" He rolled to the stairs, bouncing off of the wall to land on the railing and slide down, the three floors to the ground. "Hey Rhino, how'd you do that?"

"Mittens pushed down on the ball, it sprang forward. I had aimed for that brute at the top of the stairs; I guess I hit him anyway though." The dog twitched with a snarl. "HOLY SH-- keep moving, Bolt!" Bolt heard waking snarls as he exited the building. Mittens was on the sidewalk looking VERY worried.

"No time! JUST GO, they're waking up already!" They sprinted back home, not even stopping when Bolt picked up Rhino's ball when he started to slow. They sat on the deck catching their breath. "What was THAT, you just LEFT!" Mittens looked a little hurt by Bolt's growl.

"I tried, but the more I said no, the more I wanted to…go…there…" She looked heartbroken, as if she thought Bolt wouldn't forgive her.

"Mittens, I'm not angry with you, I'm angry at myself for not thinking about it, at least I got to you before anything could happen." He meant with the dogs.

"Actually…'something'…DID…happen." She looked up pleadingly.

"I'm not worried about that, I was being stupid, I know I can't give you a litter, no matter how much I want to, but another cat can."

"Yes. He did chase off this really annoying tabby though." Bolt started laughing, and continued for a long time. "It wasn't THAT funny."

"No, not that, I'm…relieved….I thought that I'd be freaked out by all of this, but I actually like the idea of being sere gate dad!" Rhino rolled over to him in his ball, looking tiered, yet somehow powerful (for his size) maybe it was that his ball looked battle-scarred.

"Bolt, the cat may be a FATHER, but you will be a DAD, you'll be there for all of the good times, and bad. All of the scraped pads and pulled claws, all the trees they climb, and the fun they'll have, with you and Mittens. Any one can be a parent; it takes someone devoted as to be a DAD. I'll be the obscure uncle who lives in the house as well." He added with a smirk.

"Thanks HANK, but you're right." He looked over at Mittens; she nodded as if saying "You'll be a GREAT father." He felt himself glowing with pride for what would come as he looked at her. She got up and headed inside to rest, today had been stressful. "Hey, Rhino, how long are cats pregnant?"

"Can't wait huh?"

"Well, yes but not why I asked, won't she have mood swings and such."

"Uh… kind of, I don't know for how long, I think it's going to be about two months."

"Hmm. No problem."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bolt settled onto the bed with Mittens resting in the curve of his belly, he nuzzled her between the ears as they fell asleep. Penny smiled, looking at them as she settled in for the night. Rhino didn't go to sleep though, he was still feeling like something was left undone, it wasn't what was left to teach bolt or the time he may not have, then he saw it, outside the window, a man stood there, then the doorknob rattled, it was so quiet, he MUST be a pro. The doorknob undone, he moved to the deadbolt. "Not much time!" **

**He ran to the stair cursing his small stature, he called to bolt from the third step, the door came open and the man walked in. Rhino scurried to the stand next to the door, he pushed the vase onto the man's foot, he yelped, Bolt barked, Penny called her mother, there were thudding paw steps on the stairs, before he knew it the man had Bolt on top of him snapping at his masked face and growling and barking. Bolt kicked at this gut, until the man pulled something from his waist, a tazer. Bolt fell back with a yelp stricken spasming. Mittens jumped onto his shoulder, biting his neck, she was thrown down the hall, the wood floors offering almost no friction, she impacted on the dining room table's leg. **

**Rhino jumped at the man, he landed on the shoulder and scurried into the sweater he wore. He felt him lean towards the wall and ran to his chest to avoid being crushed, he scurried around and around his body, this way and that, until the man slipped on the shards of vase and hit his head on the stand. Rhino stood over him and looked at Bolt, He was getting up, Rhino ran to the kitchen to check on Mittens. **

"**Bolt stay on him he's not done yet, you can take him down!" The man was getting up, Bolt charged and rammed his head into his gut. The man fell back again and reached for a knife, Bolt bit his wrist and wrenched it, it was broken, the man pulled a gun with his other hand, Suddenly there was a flash of white, then of fire and a loud crack. Bolt leaped for his throat **

"**YOU KILLED MITTENS!" Bolt grabbed the man's throat in his jaws and shook, the man had chain mail on, Bolt wasn't doing anything. Bolt grabbed his wrist as the gun was brought to his head and shook it so hard in one shake the bones snapped, Bolt dug his teeth in hard, drawing blood and shook hard, he felt the flesh tearing, the man was screaming so loud Bolt couldn't think. Bolt just stopped and kicked his gut again and again, the mail was preventing cuts but Bolt didn't care. **

**Suddenly the red haze was gone and Bolt felt like collapsing. The man had given up, He was still breathing and crying. "Bolt got up and looked him coolly in the eyes, then over at where Mittens lay, and back at him. He snorted and swished his tail into his face. The man seemed to understand. "I'm sorry," He said. "I missed though…" Bolt turned to see Rhino sitting by Mittens, he nodded. **

"**She's fine, just out." He looked up. "Bolt behind you!" He turned to see the man holding the gun in his still moderately good hand, he was about to fire when Penny threw herself onto him, she grabbed the gun and wrenched it free easily and got up pointing it at the man. He knew that she wouldn't fire. But the police in the driveway would, she ejected the clip, emptied the chamber and threw them across the room, stepping back. Bolt dragged Mittens over by Penny and licked her head furiously to rouse her. She struggled awake as the police were dragging the man away, she looked up at Bolt, relieved, he assumed, that he was still alive. "It's okay, Mittens, it's over." Rhino sat by him and gave him a thumbs up, looking more tired than ever.**

"**You did good, kid. I'm proud of you, Bolt." Penny's Mother rushed down the stairs, and embraced her daughter tightly, crying for fear of her child. "I wonder, if something like this will happen again." Rhino sitting next to him was sure that it would. 'I hope before I'm too tired to help.' they all slept as soundly as they could that night, Bolt slept on the couch with Rhino, Mittens slept under Penny's bed up stairs. Bolt wondered if his kits were going to be okay if this happened again. 'I'm not the father but they will be my kids, no matter what." He hadn't been this fearful for anyone since he thought he was still super. "I'll make SURE that you're safe." He whispered, looking at the door.**

"**What did you say?" Rhino asked, standing on the backboard of the couch, scanning the windows every few minutes.**

"**Nothing, just wondering, what we'll do now." Rhino nodded, Bolt knew he hadn't fooled him. Rhino was still getting greyer. His fur was a little unkempt. Bolt dismissed it as a trick of the light and he hadn't groomed after the fight. Rhino, stayed awake, he knew there was nothing more to worry about tonight. But he stayed at his post for Bolt's confidence. He looked at the young dog sitting, looking at the door, hackles raised slightly, and decided that tomorrow he would tell them. He knew he wouldn't be there forever, and the sooner they knew the better.**

**Rhino sat on the railing on the deck, Bolt and Mittens sitting in front of him. "Bolt, Mittens, I've got something very important to tell you." Bolt was listening intently, he could see that Mittens had figured it out. "I'm old, in little over a week I'll be officially two. That means I may be gone, sometime around then, or I'll be able to stick around for a few more months, the point being, I haven't a lot of time, and I wanted you guys to know." Bolt looked stricken, Rhino could see realization sparking in his eyes. "I know what you're thinking, I'll be fine. But, I need you guys to know what to do." They nodded. "Bolt, I want penny to know, but I want you to bury me, in whatever I'm in under that oak over there. Don't cry, it'll be okay, I'll be here for a good long while." He set to work in telling them what to do, and how Penny should be involved. **

**A week later spring was in full force and the weather was wonderful. Mittens sat on the deck in a comfortable cushioned wicker chair. Bolt was playing with Penny in the yard. He ran around her, barking and jumping. She threw a stick for him far out into the fields, Bolt returned a moment later. Penny threw it again, Bolt retrieved. He rolled on the ground in front of her, she rubbed his belly, his leg shaking furiously. He rolled over and licked her face, she giggled and pushed him off. Penny's Mother called from the house, it was near time to go, she had an audition for a small movie role in town. She raced Bolt back to the house, he won, of course. He passed Rhino sitting on the dining room table nibbling on an almond. "Happy 2nd Rhino!" Rhino waved, he was busy chewing. Penny went upstairs to get ready. A few moments later Penny was coming down the stairs looking confident but a little nervous, it had been a while since she'd done anything more than a school play. Bolt nudged Penny's hand and gave it a lick as she headed out the door.**

"**Thanks boy, I'll do my best." She closed the door and locked it.**

**Bolt padded onto the deck and took the chair next to Mittens, she smiled warmly at him, he smiled back. He sat and rested for a while, enjoying the sun and Mittens' scent. He was enjoying his life, and nothing could ruin this moment. Bolt woke an hour later realizing he fell asleep. Mittens was nowhere to be seen, he padded inside to see her eating some fish in her bowl. He smiled as he padded back outside, he heard a strange sound all of a sudden. It was a sound he never expected to hear here, but here it was. A chicken was out in the field ten feet from the deck. He walked over and asked its name.**

"**What's it to YOU?" It demanded gruffly.**

"**N-nothing I was just wondering, because…you see, you are in…my territory and I was hoping to--" He was cut off as the chicken jumped at him flapping its wings. "What was that for? All I want is to tell you to-- Ah!" The chicken charged again. "Stop it dude--Ah!" Again the chicken charged. "Seriously, you're really freaking me out!" The chicken charged and continued running, Bolt fled, the chicken in hot pursuit. "Mittens! Rhino!" The two came out onto the deck, when they saw what was going on, they burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" Bolt barked over his shoulder at the chicken. "She's freaking me out, do something!" He barked again.**

"**Gertrude! What are you doing here!" A second chicken shouted from the nearby fence. The mad chicken stopped in her pursuit and flapped to the fence, Bolt stopped as well winded , everyone tried to stifle their laughter. When he'd regained himself the rooster turned to Gertrude. " I told you we had to keep going back to the farm."**

"**I was hungry, and then HE came, being rude and annoying." The rooster looked like his patience was wearing thin.**

"**Actually I was being polite , she might as well have told me to fu--" Rhino stepped forward, cutting him off before he said something stupid.**

"**What he means is, she was rude to him, when he merely asked what her business in his territory was." He gave Bolt a stern look, Bolt smiled apologetically.**

"**Like she said, she was probably hungry and looking for food," He answered Rhino then turning to Gertrude he added, "BUT we agreed to not go near peoples' homes!"**

"**You can't blame me for being hungry." She replied flatly. The rooster rolled his eyes. "I'm Rolf by the way, I hope we didn't cause too much trouble." He turned back to the other chicken again. "there was plenty of food where we were, you can't just run off whenever you fell like it, what if something happens." Gertrude's mood seemed to change almost immediately, She rubbed her head on Rolf's affectionately.**

"**Nothing will happen, not as long as you're here." He looked at her a moment longer, then turned back to the pets sitting at the base of the fence. **

"**Again, I hope we didn't cause any trouble. We'll be on our way." as he readied himself to leap from the fence Bolt called him back.**

"**If you guys need food, we could bring you some corn or bread or something."**

"**Bread's fine, thanks. We don't meet many animals willing to help, especially in town. We met a vicious bunch of dogs there a few days ago." Bolt thought it odd that they survived the encounter.**

"**I know them, they almost got me and Mittens for lunch about a week ago."**

"**How'd you escape?" Rolf looked genuinely curious**

"**I might ask you the same question." Bolt countered, but he answered anyway.**

"**Rhino here saved us, he was in a hamster ball and using Mittens as a sort of launcher, pushing down on he top, all of the force of the ball snapping back to its shape and Mittens pushing forced into the three of them and allowed us all to escape."**

"**We flew" He replied simply. Bolt didn't question it, but he still didn't trust the rooster. Mittens had gone inside and retrieved two rolls from a bag in the refrigerator, Bolt still wondered how she could get it open, when he couldn't. She dropped them at the base of the fence, the two chickens fluttered down and started pecking at them. When they'd had their fill Bolt asked what Rolf meant when he said 'getting back to the farm'.**

"**We used to live on a farm, but months ago, when that big storm blew through, Gertrude here got carried away by the wind, she'd been standing on the roof of the hen-house. I went to look for her, after a series of events, good and bad, we ended up going around the country…" He related a whole story of getting lost in maze like communities, being chased by animal control and meeting other animals, helping them on their way. When he was finished it was nearing two. Suddenly Gertrude gasped when she took a good look at Bolt.**

"**Rolf, That's BOLT! Remember, there were reports of him from all over the country. He went zigzagging from New York all the way back to Hollywood in little more than two weeks and then saved his owner from that stage-fire!" Bolt looked taken aback by the comment, Rolf looked at him a moment.**

"**It IS you isn't it?"**

"**Well, uh… it's always a pleasure to meet a fan." He smiled, a little embarrassed that people knew about all of his adventures across the country. He didn't know anyone had really paid that much attention to him. He guessed that people recognized the lightning bolt on his side, he'd only lost it since Vegas, and Hollywood WAS his only other stop.**

"**Uh, well if you guys want, you can stay here for tonight." Bolt offered, Rolf politely declined.**

"**We still need to be moving, there's plenty of distance to make before sunset."**

"**We could stay for one more day, couldn't we, the farm isn't that far from here," Gertrude asked. "and I'd rather make it there sometime in the morning, than at night and have to deal with Brutus." Bolt gave a questioning look, she answered quickly. "A mean rooster there, he has a stupid curfew on the farm, everyone has to be in their nest by dark, or else." She said the last part sarcastically. Rolf looked thoughtfully at the animals and Nodded.**

"**Alright, we'll stay, but only for the night, at dawn I want to be moving again." Bolt led them to the storage shed, it was very neatly stocked in side, there was a shelf with a spare hammock on it open enough for them to sit in, Bolt thought that they would settle in nicely. Gertrude approached Bolt.**

"**Sorry for scaring you earlier, Bolt. I was just angry and afraid, because of those other dogs." Suddenly Bolt's mistrust returned when he remembered Rolfs story about the dogs. However, he dismissed it as fear of the chickens.**

"**It's okay, worse things have happened to me than being chased around the yard by something an eighth my weight. I hope you guys like it here tonight. Oh, just a quick little tip, if you're going to 'go', do it outside the shed please." Rolf nodded and settled down into the cushiony lump of the hammock, he looked exceedingly tired. He remembered Rhino, and what must not be far off, he hoped that he'd at least be able to see the kits when they were born. He turned back to the house to see Penny coming back from the audition, she looked happy, Bolt ran to greet her.**

**Bolt got up early in the morning to see Rolf and Gertrude off. The morning was cool and gray clouds hung thickly overhead. The two chickens stood on the fence waiting for him. "Thank you for letting us stay, Bolt."**

"**No problem, come by any time you like." The rooster and hen fluttered down from the fence and walked down the road. Bolt walked back inside, Penny had gotten the role she was looking for, a young girl in a new comedy film due to be out sometime in 2010. She'd been ecstatic when she'd come home. Bolt trotted up the stairs, down the hall and into Penny's bedroom and nudged Mittens awake.**

"**Hi Bolt, how are you." She stretched lazily on the bed but didn't get up.**

"**I was about to ask you the same thing." He said as he nuzzled her head between the ears, she purred loudly.**

"**I'm fine, thanks for asking." She brushed her cheek against his and got up and stretched again. She jumped lightly down from the bed and headed directly to the kitchen to eat. Bolt walked into the living room to see Rhino on the couch, he was watching "The league of Extraordinary Gentlemen". Bolt fallowed Mittens to the kitchen, he ate from his own bowl as Penny filled it. When he was done he walked over to Mittens and gave her ear a quick lick, she brushed his shoulder with her tail and he fallowed penny outside. He played with her for the longest time, running through the fields, playing fetch, and chasing squirrels while she laughed. Eventually it started to rain and they raced back to the house, Bolt shook himself dry on the deck. I hope Rolf and Gertrude got somewhere safe. He thought. He ran inside behind Penny she scratched him between the ears, his tail wagged flinging water everywhere. "Ah! Bolt, you're getting me all wet!" Mittens called from the counter. Her ears flicked in mild agitation, she relaxed when Bolt looked at her apologetically. **

**Penny grabbed a towel to dry her hair, then she quickly rubbed down Bolt, he was already filling the room with the smell of wet dog.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was another week since Gertrude and Rolf left. Bolt heard a ticking at the window and looked up to see Gertrude and Rolf in it. Rhino unlatched the window, mittens pulled it open, she was already getting rather round. Gertrude had been about to peck the window again and fell inside when it opened. She flopped around on the floor getting up and grooming her feathers. "What's going on guys?" Mittens asked.

"The people chased us off when we got there." Rolf replied. "We stayed around for a while but they found us and chased us off again, I guess we've been gone too long." Mittens looked sad at the response, Bolt guessed that she was thinking about how it would be to be chased from her home as well.

"That's awful, You can stay with us if you want." Rolf gave her his thanks, as did Gertrude. Bolt heard Penny coming in and shoved Gertrude into the small cabinet under the window. Mittens pushed Rolf out, he fell with a loud squawk. Penny looked over at them questioningly .

"What was that boy?" She rubbed bolt's head, then noticed the feathers on the window sill. "Tried to catch a bird huh?" She rubbed Mittens' head. And sat down on the couch.

"Gertrude, don't be mad, please be quiet while we sneak you out." Bolt slowly opened the cabinet. Gertrude slowly stepped out and walked to the kitchen, out the door, onto the deck, and turned to face Bolt. She looked furious at being shoved in the cabinet so quickly. Bolt apologized and explained that Penny wouldn't really like wild chickens in her house. Rolf waddled from around the house. Bolt apologized again.

"No worries, I understand." Rolf replied.

"You gonna be alright sitting out here?"

"Yes there should be enough food around here for us, thanks again Bolt, Mittens and Rhino…where is Rhino?" They heard a crunch from the kitchen, Rhino was getting into the nuts again. Bolt shook his head, and turned back to Rolf, but He and Gertrude were already walking out into the field.

"Hey Mittens, what do you think it'll be like to be parents?" He looked in her eyes for an answer but only found his question reflected back at him from their emerald depths.

"I don't know. I'm actually a little scared to tell you the truth."

"Me too, I'm afraid they won't like me."

"I'm sure they will like you, Bolt, they have no reason not to." She rubbed her head into his shoulder.

"But, I think that they might not like me when they know I'm not their father."

"Bolt, in every way, except biologically, you are their father. You take care of me and worry for them, everything you're supposed to do. I wish my father was as devoted as you, but he just left after he and my mom did 'it.'" Bolt looked her in the eyes, still amazed by their color, her scent so strongly, wreathed around him. She purred as she looked into his eyes, they reflected several shades of brown and gold, like tiger-eye. She could see the love and gentleness in them, as he saw the same feelings reflected in hers. She pushed her muzzle into his, he wrapped his tail around her shoulders and held her close. Rhino smiled as he looked at them from the table-top. It was only twenty days along but Rhino had no doubt he'd be sticking around long enough to see the kits when they were born.

Another week went by, Gertrude and Rolf scavenged seeds and such from the lush fields around, and Bolt and Mittens grew closer still, they were near inseparable. And Penny was more busy than ever, she hated being away from Bolt all the time, but they still played everyday and Bolt was happy to see her. No matter how much he cared about Mittens, he'd always love Penny as his person. Mittens was bigger still, Penny had noticed that Mittens was pregnant. She was so full of joy at the prospect of kittens. Bolt's anticipation grew everyday. "You know, Mittens, everyday they grow closer, it's another two days I can't wait."

"Well, I hope you can wait, I've still got about a month, big guy." She rubbed her muzzle into his shoulder, he wagged his tail so much that his butt couldn't sit still. Mittens laughed when she saw this. They'd had little bouts over the month so far, due to contradicting demands and incoherent instructions, but they never faltered. Before Bolt knew it, it had been sixty-three days. Mittens was due any day now. He was watching Spider-man 2 on TV late one night when Mittens came in.

"Bolt could you help me with something?"

"Sure."

"Can you help me make a…uh…nest, I guess." Bolt was puzzled but knew what she meant, he nodded.

"What do you need?" they set to work finding something soft to line the floor with, Bolt suggested they put everything under the Desk in the corner of Penny's room. Bolt nudged Penny's arm and motioned to the desk, then to Mittens. She nodded and helped by lining the area with old rags and other soft things underneath newspaper. The next night Bolt was glad they'd set to work on it so early, Mittens started having contractions in the middle of the night. Bolt shot out of bed and trotted over to her, Rhino right beside him. Penny woke up as well. Bolt could see that she'd been in labor for quite some time already. She yowled as another ripple passed over her belly. "It's okay Mittens, I'm here and I won't be going anywhere." Bolt could see the kitten already, it was half-way out. Another few minutes and it was out. Bolt gently picked it up and placed it by its mother's head. She started to groom it, another ripple and the second kit was on its way. Bolt suddenly felt light headed. 'Got to stay awa--' The thought unfinished as he fell unconscious by the wall.

"My hero." Mittens gasped sarcastically between contractions. He was roused later by Rhino. He immediately felt guilty for passing out. He rushed to Mittens' side. He saw here lying there with four beautiful, healthy kits. One was all black, another gray, one was snow white with black streaks on its front left leg and the last looked just like its mother. She purred contentedly as they suckled. She looked up to see Bolt looking guiltily at her face. "My hero." she said with a playful smile.

"I'm sorry. What are they're names?"

"I didn't name them yet, I waited for you to wake up."

"I know it's not original, but how about Smokey for the gray one here," Mittens purred.

"I like the name, Smokey, meet your father." Bolt nudged the little kit gently.

"Umbra for the Black one? It's Latin for 'the darkest shadow'. " Bolt ventured. Mittens agreed. Bolt turned to the Mittens-clone.

"How would you like Midnight for her." Mittens offered. Bolt looked to the clock and saw that it was 12:25.

"It's perfect." Bolt replied rubbing his muzzle between her ears.

"I was thinking Kakimono for this one." Rhino indicated the white with black streaked kit. "It means anything written down, her streak almost looks like a Japanese symbol." Bolt and Mittens both loved the idea.

"Definitely, Rhino." Bolt replied, tail wagging. Mittens gave him a little lick of approval.

So there they were two daughters and two sons. Smokey, Umbra, Kaki, and Midnight. They were Bolt's kits, he was their father, no one could take that away, not ever.

Bolt lay next to Mittens watching their kits suckling. They looked so small, and vulnerable. Bolt licked Mittens' ear, he was so proud of her. "Are you hungry, Mittens?" She nodded and when the kits were done she got up. Bolt took her place and wrapped his tail around his kits as he nuzzled them gently. Kaki grabbed his snout, her claws were very sharp and Bolt winced as she tried to hold on, he could feel her sniffing all over his snout. When she dropped back to the ground she slowly crawled back to her littermates who were crawling over each other to get comfortable. When Mittens had come back Bolt was already asleep as were the kits snuggly bundled in his tail. She couldn't help but smile. He will definitely be a good father. She settled next to him and nudged him awake.

Bolt got up the clock read 6AM; he went down stairs to see Penny on the couch watching TV. Bolt padded up and lay next to her on the couch. She rubbed his ribs and said "We're going to have to get some good homes for those little guys huh?" Bolt froze; he hadn't thought of this, he knew that they couldn't stay, but the thought of his kits out there without him he didn't like one bit. Penny must have guessed his thoughts; she always seemed to be able to. "Don't worry boy, they'll be fine. They'll be going to good people. And I think that we may keep one." Bolt brightened, but he really couldn't see keeping one and giving the rest away. "Bolt, you still have a long time with them, it's not goodbye today." She looked at the clock, "Time to go boy, filming today." She called her mother and they went out the door, being sure to lock it.

* * *

Bolt saw rhino sitting on the coffee table watching TV.

"It won't be so hard to let them go, when the time comes. I thought that it would be hard to leave my family and friends to go adventures with my idol, but then when the time came I was able to easily. Don't think about the negative, like they won't be responsible, or they'll get into too much trouble. Think positive, with you as their father, they'll be kind and courageous; they'll help people and animals whenever they can. Don't worry about it, just try to teach them, and have fun." Bolt brightened at his words.

"Thanks Rhino, you're right." Bolt went into the kitchen to eat, he didn't mind the taste of the food, it was just the texture, he took a few laps of water to wash down the aftertaste. He went back upstairs to tell Mittens, She seemed sad to let the kits go, but knew that it would be better for them. Smokey mewled as Umbra fell on him; Mittens gently picked the black kit up and placed him by the others. They were squirming to get to her belly. She smiled warmly down at them.

A week passed and the two, along with Rhino, cared for the young little bundles of fur until the day they could see. "Bolt come quick! They're opening their eyes!" Mittens called down the stairs, Bolt ran up not a moment later, he wanted to be one of the first things they saw. He came through the doorway and slowly trotted up to the little "nest". He saw they kits looking around with wonder at their surroundings. Kaki looked up and saw Bolt, or rather his leg, she tried to look up farther to see his face but rolled over onto her side. Bolt laughed and nuzzled her belly, she looked him in the eyes, hers were blue and full of wonder. Smokey crawled over next and pawed his muzzle. Mittens gathered them around as they examined Bolt's face mewling when he licked them each in turn and withdrew.

"They're all fine, and just perfect." He nuzzled mittens between the ears and she rubbed her head against his chin purring loudly.

Another week passed and they started trying to walk, Smokey was the first to manage it, though unsteady, he could walk from one and of the nest to the other. Midnight fallowed, falling nearly every other step only to be nudged and encouraged by Bolt. Rhino mostly stayed back from all of this letting Mittens and Bolt take care of them. He would normally go outside and meet Gertrude and Rolf, talking, swapping stories of their adventures and Rhino would tell them news about the kittens. Gertrude and Rolf were pleased to hear that they were healthy and walking. Eventually the Kittens became old enough to venture out of the nest and explore the room. Mittens kept a careful eye on them, to make sure they didn't go anywhere dangerous. Umbra was particularly adventurous finding his way into Penny's closet and hiding in a shoe. The two let them out to explore the rest of the house, making sure to keep them away from the stairs for now. They crawled under the doors once squeezing through the cracks into Penny's Mother's room; luckily she was in there and set the kittens outside.

When the kittens were allowed down the stairs it was a little shaky at first, Midnight, not to be out done by Smokey jumped two steps to the floor where he only skipped one, she slid across the floor when she landed, she tried digging in her little claws but they gave no purchase on the polished wood floor. She slid to a stop in the middle of the hall, her tail fluffed up. The kittens at three weeks were everywhere in the house, jumping on furniture and chasing each other. Umbra was always stalking his siblings he stayed under the couch lying in wait until one of the others walked by. They Kittens would always play with Rhino who would enjoy his part, usually as the prey in their games.

After an entire month the kittens were getting especially playful and would tackle each other out of nowhere. When Bolt lay on the floor the four little bundles would jump all over him climbing with needle sharp claws over his sides. Penny enjoyed having them around and played with them constantly, they would chase little balls or bits of string across the floor. But they loved playing "catch-the-red-thing" most of all. Penny would trace a trail over the floor with a laser pointer and the kittens were all over, scrambling to catch it. One day though Rhino didn't show up, Bolt found him on the coffee table asleep, it took a lot of nudging and a loud bark to get him up. Bolt knew he mustn't be far off from the day now, he could just feel it, so did Penny when she picked him up. Bolt's bark had attracted her, when she saw that Rhino was having trouble getting up she decided to check on him, she knew he was getting pretty old, she looked up his species online. "Syrian hamsters typically live no more than two to three years in captivity, less than that in the wild." She was worried that he might be getting too old; his records at his lat check up had said that he was around twenty months old. She was saddened greatly by her conclusion, but there was really nothing for it.

Rhino approached Bolt "I think I should leave, to stay out in the shed. I don't want the Kittens to know, they can't have this happen so soon in they're lives." Bolt agreed but he wanted them to be able to say goodbye to him, they came up with a story and informed Mittens later, she agreed as well.

"Come on Smokey pick up the pace," Bolt called as he led the Kittens to the deck. "Rhino can't wait forever he's got to be leaving soon." The kittens all looked sad to see their friend go, they didn't even know where too. Rhino sat on the deck waiting, with a cheerful look on his face. "Hey little guys, I'm glad you came to say goodbye, I'm really going to miss you guys on this adventure."

"Can't we come too?" Midnight asked, ears drooping."

"No, sorry kid, you can't the President wants Rhino solo on this mission." Bolt answered. Rhino smiled at the remark.

"But I can fight, and I can sneak and stuff, I can help!" Umbra tried to show his prowess by pouncing on Kakimono. She pushed him off and pounced in return.

"Hey, break it up guys." Rhino called over the squeaks.

"Come on I don't want to leave without a hug." The kittens crowded close to him and rubbed on him giving little licks with their sandpaper tongues. He laughed as he pushed them away. "Okay, okay that's enough guys, I gotta go now. Bye Smokey, don't get into too much trouble, you and these three. And Midnight, don't be afraid to outdone, but don't slack off either, you're very good at everything you do. Umbra, stop teasing Kaki, you are a good fighter but not everything is solved with tooth and claw. And Kakimono, you were always looking at details, trying to see how things worked. You are very smart and should be proud, keep learning and you could be as mischievous as a raccoon." The Kittens all stood tall with pride at the compliments, Bolt knew that they would understand the advice in a short time. Rhino gave a little salute and lumbered down the steps to the fields.

* * *

Rhino sat on an old paint bucket listening and laughing to an old story of Rolf's how he and Gertrude had escaped a group of children at the Houston zoo. A whole flock of other chickens charged at the children driving them away. It had only been one day since he left. Bolt had communicated to Penny in that way Rhino could not understand and Rhino was permitted to stay where he was, though she would check on him in the morning and at night.

Rolf woke the next day, he nudged Rhino, who was asleep next to him, he did not wake, he checked and saw that he was breathing. He nudged again and Rhino stirred. "I'm not far off," He said immediately. "Gertrude, get Bolt." The hen nodded sharply and exited the shed quickly. Bolt came in a few moments later; Rhino had been moved to a comfortable coil of rope. "Bolt, over here." The dog whined as he looked down at his friend. "Oh, stop that." Rhino said gently. "I'm not worried and neither should you be, I'm old and you should've seen this coming. I want you to know Bolt that I never regretted coming with you on the trip. Not once, for even a second."

"Rhino, I…" Bolt trailed off.

"I'll miss you too, Bolt, just let me go now, okay, buddy? I'm tired." Rhino curled up as if going to sleep, Bolt watched his sides rise and fall for a few minutes until they stopped. Bolt's mournful howl could be heard easily from the house. Penny arrived moments later with Mittens right behind her. Penny kneeled by the rope and checked Rhino for anything, but he was gone.

"It's hard to think of him finally being gone." Mittens said sadly from a nearby shelf. "That little fur ball had as many lives as a cat."

Penny scooped him up and found the shovel; she didn't notice Gertrude and Rolf sitting next to it. She found a sturdy enough small box and headed out the door of the shed. Bolt lead her to the oak and nudged the hand in which the shovel was held, he put his paw on it and forced down, she dropped the shovel. Bolt began digging in the roots of the great tree; he stopped when he thought that the hole was deep enough. He turned back to Penny and saw that she was crying, she placed the box in the small hole. Bolt gently scraped the earth over it. Penny hugged Bolt, and he reassuringly licked her cheek.

Bolt and Mittens found it hard to get used to living without Rhino around. Bolt would tell his kits stories of when he met Rhino and Mittens and their journey, which they listened to wide-eyed and leaning in close. They were awestruck by all that he had gone through. Midnight asked how he did all of it, and he replied with the same answer he gave himself long ago, "Mittens."

The weeks passed, Gertrude and Rolf watched the kits as they played outside, it was when they were days from being adopted, that Bolt decided to tell them the truth. He gathered them in the living room on the couch. "I've got something important to tell you guys- stop that." Umbra had been playing with Smokey's tail; he sat up straight and paid attention. "I'm not…your father, your biological father, but-" Kaki cut him off.

"We already know, dad, did you think that we couldn't figure it out?" She pawed his snout playfully. "We all did, except him." She indicated Umbra who was playing with Smokey's tail again.

"I just don't pay attention." He replied. Bolt felt a great weight lifted off his shoulders, he felt so light he thought he could fly as he played with his kits.

When the day came Gertrude and Rolf said their goodbyes to the kittens. Penny had some friends from school that she knew would take good care of them. Bolt and Mittens sat on the couch with the kits. "I'm scared dad." Smokey said. Bolt reassuringly nuzzled him and said, "Don't worry, Smokey, you'll be fine, your new person will have lots of fun with you." The first person showed up moments later. He was a tall, young boy with short black hair and jeans and T-shirt. He picked Umbra, Bolt and Mittens licked him good-bye. The boy picked him up gently; Umbra mewed in excitement as he was carried into the air, when the boy brought him close enough he jumped onto his shoulder. The boy bent over laughing as Umbra walked across his shoulders to the other side. "I think I'll call you shadow." He said as he picked him up gently by the scruff. As he carried Shadow out a young girl walked in. She was red-haired with relatively short hair, dressed a casually in dark-green cargo shorts and a rumpled black T-shirt. After a short conversation with Penny, she picked Midnight, Bolt and Mittens licked her goodbye as well. The girl named her Millie; the kit purred and rubbed her head against the girl's chin. The girl had another short conversation as with Penny as she left.

Another boy came in having a conversation with Penny as he picked up Smokey, he named him Smokey, Bolt and Mittens shared a look. When Bolt and Mittens had licked him goodbye the boy gently picked him up and headed out. A fourth person came in moments later, another boy.

"Are they all gone?" He asked.

"No, "Penny replied. "I was thinking I would keep one though, if they couldn't let it go." She nodded towards Bolt and Mittens. Bolt and Mittens licked Kakimono's head. She looked excited to go; she licked Bolt and Mittens in return. Bolt nudged her towards him and she jumped down from the couch running over to him. He picked her up and held her level with his face, she reached out and lightly pawed his nose, he scratched her under her chin and she purred. "I guess she likes you. And they don't seem to have a problem I guess she's yours." The boy thanked her and left, renaming Kakimono, Koneko, Japanese for Kitten. Bolt and Mittens didn't find it hard to let their kits go, after all, they would be safe, and they may be able to see them frequently.

That night Bolt and Mittens slept together on Penny's bed, watching the stars. Mittens was curled up in the curve of Bolt's belly, his tail resting lovingly over her, she rested her tail over his.

"Mittens, don't you think the house seems…too big, without anyone else." She rubbed her head into his chin.

"A little, but I'm cozy right here. I do miss him, and them but we'll be able to see our kits again, and we do have Penny." She nestled closer to him.

Bolt replied, "I guess you're right." and they fell asleep. That night they dreamed the same dream, their kittens growing up playing, having families of their own. Across the area, their kits all dreamed as well dreaming of the adventures they would have with their new people and of their parents and Rhino and all their adventures.

And what adventures Rhino must be having at that!

The End


End file.
